


here and there

by softnow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Somehow it's both, fantasy sharing, fucking in the park, makes sense when you read it trust me, sexy bath time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnow/pseuds/softnow
Summary: blurring the lines between fantasy and reality.





	here and there

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [defnotmeyo](defnotmeyo.tumblr.com) for a smut meme with the line "remind me again why we're having sex behind a tree." just a goofy little fluff piece.

“Wait.” She twists her head back to look at him, an eyebrow held aloft. “Remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree.”

Mulder smirks, smooths a hand over her belly beneath a cover of bubbles. “I told you. We’re on a case, a sting operation. We know the killer’s going to be in the park tonight, but we have to blend in. Can’t  _arouse_ —” he squeezes her breast lightly, “—any suspicion.”

She turns a little more, laying the side of her hip against his groin, to really scrutinize him. There’s a little bead of sweat trickling down his jaw from the heat of the bathroom, and it threatens to derail her attention.

“And having sex behind a tree isn’t suspicious?”

“Why else would two relatively young, attractive persons such as ourselves be in a public park after midnight?”

His hand finds her ass, a finger running down between the cheeks. Not pushing. Just resting. She squirms.

“Jogging. Walking our dog. Stargazing. Taking a shortcut home. Anything other than having sex.”

Mulder frowns, leans forward to nip her playfully on the nose. “Whose fantasy is this?”

“I’m sorry. I suppose I just don’t understand the attraction. We’d be jeopardizing the operation, not to mention our own dignity.”

“Haven’t you ever wanted me on the job, Scully?”

It’s her turn to frown. She imagines him in Kevlar, one of those earpieces that only he can pull off. Throws in his glasses for good measure. “Of course I have. But I’d never act on it or—or let it distract me from the task at hand.”

He sighs his  _Scully why can’t you believe it’s aliens_  sigh, but she can see his good humor vibrating just below the surface.

“Alright, let me put it to you like this. Turn around.”

He maneuvers her until she’s in her original position, back to his chest, head against his shoulder. He laces his fingers together over her navel and pulls her in tight. His cock is half-hard and happy against the base of her spine and that, if nothing else, encourages her to play.

“So we’re in this park,” he begins, low and educational. All he needs is his projector. “And we know he’s gonna show tonight, but we don’t know when, so we’ve been here for a while. Hours. Long enough to have run through all of our waiting games. I-Spy, twenty questions, truth or dare…”

“We don’t play truth or dare.”

He nuzzles her hair. “We should. But okay, no truth or dare. The other ones, though. And we’ve done ‘em all, so there’s nothing really to do except look at each other.”

“Not look for the suspect?”

“You’re looking for the suspect. I’m looking at you. Because we’re in street clothes. The cover and all. And you’re wearing those little blue jeans that make your ass look  _pheee_ -nomenal—I’m talking out of this world, Scully, I’ve considered opening a file—and one of those clingy sweater things.”

His hands drift over her abdomen, up up up to palm both of her breasts. He kneads her gently and she shifts in his embrace.

“And you look  _so_  good,” he continues. “Absolutely stunning. Positively  _edible._ ” He nips the shell of her ear and she sighs. “And here’s the thing, Scully. The real kicker. I know we’re on duty, and I know it’s wrong, but I just want you so bad. I’m hard as hell just looking at you.” 

A pointed shift of his hips shows her that much, at least, isn’t fantasy.

“And I’m trying to be a good boy, but you’re doing that thing you do sometimes, that lip thing, when you’re concentrating, and all I can think about is kissing you.” He kisses her cheek once, twice. “I just have to have you. So I scoot real close to you and I put my arms around you—kinda like this, actually, look at that. And you ask—what’d you ask, Scully? Come on, I’m sure you know this part.”

She does. She plays. “Mulder, what are you doing?”

“Ah, there it is.” He squeezes her in his hands, gives her nipples a celebratory flick. She sucks in a breath. “So you say that, but I’m too distracted with my mouth on your neck to really say anything, but I think you get the picture. And then—now, I’ll confess, Scully. I usually fast forward a little bit here, if that’s okay.”

He nibbles her neck for a moment and she nods to tell him it’s very much okay.

“See, there’s a big tree not far from where we are. One of those really shady ones. Like an oak—”

She can see it. “Sycamore,” she says.

“Sycamore. Right, of course. Forgive me.” She can hear the cocky grin in his voice and she’d knock him down a peg or two if she wasn’t enjoying this quite so much. “There’s a big sycamore right over there. We wouldn’t even be compromising our vantage point that much, and I manage to convince you to go behind it with me.”

“How?”

“Oh, I’d imagine kind of like this.” He pinches both of her nipples and rolls them between thumbs and forefingers as he thrusts up against her back, grinding his cock into her. Heat shoots through her and pools low and sticky below her stomach. “Think it’d work?”

She knows it’d work, but she doesn’t want him to know that. He has too many cards in the deck already. “Maybe.”

“Mm, maybe. For the sake of the fantasy, how about we just say yes, okay?”

He goes back to kneading, lifting, squeezing and she goes back to turning into melting taffy.

“Okay.”

“Okay. So we’re behind the tree, and I don’t want you to get that pretty little sweater thing dirty, because I’m a gentleman like that, so I sit down and pull you into my lap, and it feels so good to have you on top of me, all squirmy and warm. Next thing I know, I’m kissing you and I have my hands up under your sweater and oh,  _Scully._ ”

He groans like she’s just taken him into her mouth, like she’s dropped her skirt in the office, like she’s asked him to fuck her five ways to Sunday.

When he speaks next, his voice is low, conspiratorial, barely above a whisper. “You’re not wearing a bra, and your nipples, god. They’re so hard. Just like this.”

She whimpers and bites into her lip, tries to keep her brain from liquefying and sliding right down the drain. “I always wear bras to work.”

“Not tonight, G-woman. Tonight you’re being bad, and I love it. And I know you know I love it, because you start grinding down on me, doing that swivel thing with your hips that drives me absolutely wild.” 

One of his hands leaves her breast to drift south, and he crushes the heel of his palm against her clit.

She groans.

“Mm, yeah. You’re making that sound, too. You want it just as bad as I do. But you’re the better agent here—I’ll admit it—and you know we’re still on the clock, so you tell me we gotta be quick. Tell me how you’d say it.”

She has two options. She can play it safe, offer him some easy line to placate him, or she can try to steal back a few of those cards.

Easy choice.

She circles her ass against him and moans low in her throat. “Come on, Mulder, we don’t have all night. Fucking  _fuck_  me already.”

From the way he rolls against her, from the sound he makes—a little bit strangled—she’d wager she at least pulled an ace or two.

“Yeah, Scully, shit. You want it like that? Let’s fast forward a little bit again, okay? So your pants are off and mine are off enough and your silky little panties are safe in my pocket for later—hey!” he yelps when she pinches his leg, then sucks hard at her neck in retaliation until she gasps. “Where was I? Oh, right. You’re probably making some comment about how unfair it is that you have your whole, delectable ass out and I don’t, but you’re rubbing up on me, all hot and wet and I don’t think you mind all that much.”

The hand between her thighs dips down, checks her readiness, as if he could possibly think she’s anything but soaked for him right now.

“And then—mm—I think you’re gonna like this next part. I think you’re gonna like it a lot.”

She thrusts against his fingers. “What’s the next part?”

“The next part…” He withdraws his hand and if this is the next part, she doesn’t like it at all. “The next part is where I’m in you.” 

And he lifts her up higher on his chest, positions his hips, and guides her down onto his cock in one smooth motion. They groan twin groans and hold on tight.

“God, Mulder.” Her head lolls back and she turns to kiss the warm, sweat-salty place on the column of his throat.

“ _Yeah._ ”

They don’t have much leverage like this, reclined in her tub with their legs bent and folded, but it’s okay. This slow, deep grind is more than enough, especially when he reaches around and resumes playing with her clit. She can feel him all over, all the way up, and it’s  _good._

“What—” she pants as he strokes her harder, pinching with his fingertips. “What are we doing now?”

He growls and bites her shoulder, grinds his pelvis against her. She clenches around him, trying to give him with hard squeezes and little flutters what she can’t give him with thrusting.

“We’re fucking, Scully, and you’re riding the life outta me in the moonlight. You’re so—fucking—ahh—sofuckingbeautiful.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, god, yeah. And you’re so—mm—so tight and I could stay here aaaall night, but we’re in…fuck…we’re in..a hurry…” He increases pressure on her clit and kneads her breast more roughly with his free hand. “And I’m getting close but I want you—I need you—I need you to come with me.”

And fuck, she needs that too. She lifts one hand to her neglected nipple and the other to the back of his neck, holding him close.

“Gonna,” she puffs, rocking her hips round and round and round. She’s so full of him. “Gonna come.”

“Uh-huh. Come on, Scully. Need you to come for me. Let me see you.”

His voice is melted chocolate in her ear, deep and rich, and it only takes one, two, three more flicks of his thumb to her clit before she’s vibrating apart, crying his name, coming coming coming. He follows her down with a shout and his teeth in her neck and she shudders at the feeling of him pulsing deep inside her.

They collapse, boneless, breathless, laughing, into the water. His cock slips free and she turns enough to nuzzle his chest. 

“Get it now?” he asks, stroking her thigh.

Yeah. Yeah, she thinks she does.


End file.
